


now I'll shoot him if it's what you ask

by ouijadazed



Series: Coachella Larry [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Dildos, Louis in Lace, Louis in Panties, M/M, RV sex, Rimming, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Top Harry, coachella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouijadazed/pseuds/ouijadazed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to my Coachella fic</p><p>Coachella is over, college is starting, Louis is still Harry's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	now I'll shoot him if it's what you ask

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i know hardly anything about coachella, only what i read on the website  
> again, the title is from Robbers by the 1975  
> dedicated to [julia](hilourry.tumblr.com) for supporting me through writing this :)

It had become Sunday night, at nearly eight PM, before Louis started wondering what would become of him and Harry. The past three days have been wonderful. They all passed by so quickly, it seemed, in a haze of music, weed, and above average sex. 

It seemed by now Harry knew his body inside and out. The night before, after Marina and the Diamonds, Lorde, Mac DeMarco, and Arctic Monkeys played, Louis lay on his chest and pointed to each and every tattoo that mapped his skin, asking about the details of why he chose to get them, and what they mean. Harry told him, and after every answer, Louis pressed a kiss to that tattoo. 

Louis wondered what it would be like without Harry now. He had never felt so connected physically and emotionally with another person until now. It was almost unbearable to think of departing from Harry, but the festival closed, and everyone had to be gone at eight AM on Monday, and that only gave them 12 hours left together. 

Right now Louis, Niall, and Zayn were all laid outside Perrie and Harry’s RV, watching the fireworks display wistfully. Harry was sitting in his own lawn chair with Louis curled up in his lap, feeling the slow rise and fall of his chest under his palms. Niall was sitting on the ground beneath them, and Zayn and Perrie in the chair beside them. 

Stan went back to the tent with the girl he met, who was later introduced as Shelby. She was from Las Vegas, and luckily often made trips to Denver to see her grandparents. It seemed as if Stan was fully whipped for this girl, and already asked her to be his girlfriend. Louis smiled when he had announced it, happy that his friend finally found a girl that he liked more than just for casual fucks as he was accustomed to.

The fireworks ended at nine, and Louis was close to tears in anxiety. He didn't want to leave Harry for him to just be a memory of that one weekend in California. Sure he’s had Harry’s number since the first night there, but who says they’ll actually talk after this weekend?

Everyone gathered on the small couch inside the RV to discuss their plans to leave, and Louis decided that it was now or never to bring up the idea of keeping in touch with Harry. 

“Harry,” Louis started, placing his dainty hand on the man’s bicep. Harry looked at him then, his expression softening. Louis gestured to get into a more private area by pointing to the door to the small bedroom. Harry followed as Louis walked in that direction.

“What is it, is everything alright?” Harry asked, as if it was no big deal to him that they might never see each other again after tonight. 

Louis counted down from five and let the words pour out as if a faucet had been turned on. “Harry, what’s going to happen if I never see you again? I just- this weekend with you has been so great, and not just the sex. I really enjoy you as a person and I don’t want to let you go.” He took a deep breath and looked to the floor, too scared to make eye contact with Harry.

Harry took Louis hand and sat him in his lap on the bed, lacing their fingers. “Lou, you cant possibly let me go now. Hell, you couldn't if you tried. Plus, you have my number, we can text all day and night if you wanted.” 

Louis finally looked up at Harry with tears in his eyes, threatening to fall.  
“Thank you,” He mumbled into Harry’s neck. Harry gathered the smaller boy closer and plucked a yellow daisy from the vase on the small table in the corner of the room. He bent the stem until it came off and tucked it behind Louis’ ear.

Harry moved out from under Louis’ lap and went into the main area of the RV to tell everyone goodnight, leaving the slightly younger boy alone laying on the bed. Soon, once everyone had cleared out (even Perrie- who shared the RV with Harry after he was given it as a graduation present two years ago- went to the tent with Zayn), Harry closed and locked the RV door and stripped to just his briefs and made his way back to the room. He passed by the small couch that doubled as a pull out bed and pushed it back in from where Perrie had expected herself to be sleeping there tonight. 

He made sure to turn off all of the lights after washing the dishes and pick up Louis’ shoes that were left lying on the floor. Once he made it back to the room, Louis was still there, holding the daisy in his hand and stroking the petals carefully. He looked up and met his blue eyes to Harry’s deep green ones and smiled. 

“Can you fuck me, please?” Louis asked politely, pulling Harry by his hand onto the hard bed with him. Harry grunted a ‘yes’ and began taking Louis’ pants off, leg by leg, gently down his smooth tanned legs. He planted kisses down Louis’ legs as inch by inch was revealed, switching from sloppy, wet kisses on the boy’s thick thighs, to small, sweet pecks on his calf muscles. Louis reached to the hem of his white t-shirt and lifted it up and over his head. The shirt was thrown and left somewhere in the corner of the room that no one could be bothered to care about. 

Harry slowly tugged down the other boy’s briefs until his swelling cock was laying curved against the pudge of his tummy. Harry threw Louis’ underwear to the side of the bed and sucked the tip of his cock into his mouth. He licked while sucking, taking turns swirling his tongue around the head and then kitten-licking into the leaking slit. Louis had his hands softly petting Harry’s head, fingers twisting into the soft round ringlets. He was moaning softly, and let his eyes close and a small smile appeared on his face. This was the only place in the world he ever wanted to be. 

Harry pulled off of the other boy’s cock and moved lower to the fluttering hole. He loved rimming Louis, ever since the first night in the boy’s tent. He loved the way he tasted slightly like sweat and a little salty, and he loved the sounds Louis made. Harry was holding Louis’ legs up while he had his elbows propped up on the bed to get a better angle at the pretty muscle. He nibbled and sucked the puckered hole into his mouth, humming to increase the pleasure he would bring to Louis. 

Harry’s own cock was throbbing between his legs, still trapped in his own briefs. His own release wasn't his main priority right now, though, so it could wait. Right now, Harry was just starting to use his tongue on the boy’s hole and he felt Louis shiver with pleasure. Louis was gripping the sheets and arching his back, panting slightly louder than before. Harry moaned around the hole again, bringing more vibrations of pleasure. 

Louis let out a strained moan and arched his back, “God, Harry, fuckfuckfuck, yes, fu-u-UCK,” He moaned. Harry smiled and gave the hole one more fat lick before he pulled off and reached for the half-empty bottle of lube under the pillow. On his way back down to Louis’ hole, Harry pressed a kiss to the boy’s forehead, lips, and then licked each of his nipples softly. He opened the bottle and squirted a perfect sized portion into his left palm, as if it were his favorite green apple shampoo. He put two of the fingers from his right hand into the puddle and got plenty to open the boy up and ready him for his cock. 

He swirled his fingers around the hole before plunging in his middle finger, fast and hard just like he knew Louis liked it. Louis let out a strangled cry at the feeling, reaching his hand down to slowly stroke his own cock. By the time Harry had three fingers inside, Louis was too eager to wait. He slapped Harry’s bicep a few times gently to get his attention.

“H-Harry, I’m ready, get inside me. Now,” Louis moaned. Harry nodded in reply, finally able to get his cock out for the first time tonight.

He slipped his fingers out of Louis’ hole and wiped them on the bed. He grabbed the lube from beside him again and a condom, and began rolling it on his hard cock. His cock was throbbing and nearly purple, begging for friction. Every touch and the tightness of the latex condom made it all the harder for him to hold it all in. Harry rubbed the lube on his cock quickly, trying as hard as he could not to to come in his hand before he even got into Louis. Once he was slick with the liquid, he aimed his cock at Louis’ opened hole and began inching his way into the tight heat. He let out a loud groan that matched the perfect rhythm of Louis’ smaller, high pitched ones. 

“Fuck, Louis, you're perfect, shit,” Harry moaned into Louis’ neck. 

When he bottomed out, balls against Louis’ plump cheeks, Harry began thrusting slowly. He thrusted fast moments later, developing a speed in which could get them both to maximum pleasure to bring them over the edge. He knew where Louis’ prostate was by this point, right on the inside of his hole and a little to the left, so that is where he was aiming. He knew he had reached it just right when Louis made a loud whining sound in the back of his throat. Harry smiled exhaustedly, pushing Louis’ fringe from his forehead, and then from his own.

Before long, Louis was spurting white streaks onto his and Harry’s stomachs. Harry kept thrusting his hips, albeit sloppily, until he himself came into the condom. Harry pulled out a moment later, tearing the rubber off of his soft and sensitive cock and tying it off. 

“Thank you,” Louis slurred, wiping his come off on the bed sheet. By now, that same sheet had several splatters of come stained on its flowered pattern, and Harry needed to remember to change the sheets and stop at a laundromat on his way home. 

Harry smiled at the other boy before laying down and bringing him close, “We need to wake up early tomorrow, maybe six-thirty or seven,” Harry said, stroking Louis’ bare chest. Louis nodded drowsily and cuddled further into Harry’s chest.

 

Louis woke up as the alarm was ringing at 6-thirty in the morning. It was earlier than his preferred time of waking up, but he remembered that he had to leave to go back to Denver today. He frowned noticing the absence of Harry next to him in the bed. He looked through the open door and into the rest of the RV, but there was no sign of Harry. He sighed and went over to the side of the bed and retrieved his briefs and joggers from the night before. His shirt was discarded in the corner of the room and he had to bend an extra two inches to reach it.

He walked outside the RV to find harry folding up the plastic lawn chairs and rolling up the carpet. The sun roof was already retracted, and the RV looks much less inviting. When Harry saw Louis had come outside, he smiled.

“Morning, Lou,” He smiled, offering a hand to Louis to come down the steps. Louis accepted the hand and walked down the two steps. “How are you?” Harry pulled Louis closer, letting the boy bury his face in his chest.

“Good, well-rested. Not happy to leave you today,” Louis pulled away, examining the frog-like pout on Harry’s face. “I just don’t want you to forget me.”

“Lou, I told you, there’s no way I’m gonna forget you. I will text you as soon as I get on the road and every time I’m not the one driving, I promise we will stay in contact,” Harry whispered once he pulled Louis back into his embrace. 

They still had an hour and a half left until the grounds needed to be cleared, and mostly everyone had left last night when the preforming acts and merchandise stands did. Louis craned his neck upwards to plant a kiss on Harry’s plump, chapped lips. He pulled back after a short peck and picked up one of the lawn chairs and put it into the open storage compartment in the bottom of the RV. Harry folded the table up and put it in there along with the other chair and closed the compartment. 

Harry guided Louis slowly by the curve of his back to the inside of his RV and closed the door, “We need to get your things. I think your toothbrush is still in the bathroom, also.” 

Louis nodded and walked through the small house on wheels and picked up items that belonged to him, such as spare clothes, shoes, socks, his charger, and of course his toothbrush from inside the small bathroom. He made sure that Harry wasn't watching when he snatched three of the other boy’s many loose t-shirts from the closet and put it in his own over-night bag. 

He folded up the dirty sheets and put them to the side and switched them out with fresh ones from the closet, deciding to do Harry a favor. He exited the bedroom to find Harry setting his map on the passenger seat of the drivers section of the RV and the suction phone holder attached to the mirror. This only made Louis more sad because he had never seen Harry set his RV up for departure before. 

“Talked to Perrie, she’s on her way back from Zayn’s tent,” Harry said. Louis took a step closer and found himself snuggled in Harry’s long, muscular arms. He breathed in the scent of his faded cologne and his stupid fruity shampoo. 

There was a shaking in the door, and soon Perrie made an appearance with her pink ombre hair laced with flowers, much like Harry’s had been the first day. 

“Hey, Pezza, you ready to hit the road?” Perrie hummed a yes as she opened the compartment above the drivers seat and put her purse. Harry looked at Louis and smiled slightly, “Do you want me to walk you to Niall’s car? They already have everything ready to go.”   
Louis nodded, “Yeah, I’d rather you walk me there than go by myself.”  
Harry picked up Louis’ over-night bag and slung it over his shoulders as Perrie leaned in to give Louis a hug, “I know this won’t be the last time I see you, Lou, but it was really great to meet you,” She said. 

Louis pressed a quick kiss to her cheek, “Thank you, you too. I’ll miss you both so much. We’ll have to schedule something maybe after this semester is over so we can all see each other again.”

“Yes! That would be perfect! Take care, darling, you have my number, text any time!” 

Louis smiled and waved one last time before Harry was pulling him out of the RV and down those rickety steps one last time. He laced their fingers and didn't speak a word. When they got to the car just five minutes later, Harry pressed the shorter boy against the passenger side and kissed him roughly.

He pulled away and looped his hands around his own neck, unclasping one of the three necklaces that have hung there all weekend. He slipped the chain away from his neck and then around Louis’, “I want you to have this. Something of mine that is more meaningful than one of those damn t-shirts you took from the closet this morning. Don't think I didn't notice. But this necklace has belonged to me for a long time now, and it was given to me before I left for college, and so I’m now giving it to you.”

Louis sputtered, looking down to the paper plane pendant hanging around his neck, “Haz- I can’t, this is yours.”

“Yes Louis, you can. It’s yours now,” Harry said, pressing a last kiss to Louis’ lips and hugging him tightly.

At that moment Niall and Zayn popped from behind the car and started cat-calling, “Lou, c’mon, we have to leave before the traffic gets too bad,” Niall said. 

Louis pulled away, looking at Harry with sad eyes, “I’ll text you,” and with that, he jumped in the car in the same seat as the day they came, looking at Harry from the window. Harry waved shakily and began walking in the direction back to the RV park. Louis watches him leave until he cant see much besides a blurry figure in the distance, and then turns away. 

“Let’s go, where’s Stan?” Louis asked Niall and Zayn, who were both in the car now. 

“Lou, Stan left last night with Shelby. He’s coming back to Denver in a few months to get the rest of his stuff, and then he’s starting classes with her in Vegas,” Zayn said, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“W-when did he tell you this?” 

“Last night, you were sleeping. Stan said it wasn’t that big of a deal and we could tell you. But he already got into that university, apparently he applied when we were still in school.” 

And that’s when Louis let the tears fall freely, when he heard that Stan didn't think it was important enough to let his best friend know he was moving to another state with a girl he just met. 

The other boys continued to make comforting words to Louis on the way home, but he eventually stopped crying and fell asleep. 

 

They arrive in Denver that next night at around 2 AM safely, all departing quietly to go to their respective homes and get some well needed rest. Louis texts Harry a quick message telling him he’s home. He replies later with a picture of Perrie driving the RV in the dark and himself smiling to the camera, captioned ‘four hours left :D’. Louis smiles and falls back into his bed. The next morning, he tells his mum all about Harry and his curls and his dimples and his RV and how wonderful he is, Jay is glad he’s happy.

 

On a Thursday in the middle of July when Louis clutched the pendant around his neck. It had been nearly a month since Coachella, and Louis was bored of just texting Harry. He had the Snapchat app installed to his phone for months now and had surprisingly never used it. He decided to ask Harry if he had the app.

To: Cutie from coachella <3  
Do u hav snapchat? add me L_tommo

While he was thinking about it, he changed Harry’s name in his phone to Harry with the green heart emoji (and the frog)next to it. No sooner than he was about to lock his screen, there was a notification saying that he had a new snap. He clicked on the app and held down the new snap from user hazstyless to see Harry’s face light up on the screen captioned “hiiiiiii lou xxx”. Louis smiled and took a selfie next to the window in his bedroom where the light from outside illuminated his face perfectly. He tapped the screen and wrote “Hey x” before sending it on to the older man. 

Louis chuckled to himself, thinking of all the possibilities that could come of this. He put his phone down to make himself the leftover pizza before his sisters and mum came home. 

 

That Saturday, Louis called Zayn to ask if he could take him to the mall. Louis had gotten his license when he turned sixteen, three years ago, but he had yet to afford a car with the expenses he has had to pay for his classes this fall. 

While he waited for Zayn to arrive, he got ready to go. He put on his black jeans and a white tee with his favorite jean jacket over top. Once his jeans were rolled up over his ankles, he slipped on his ratty white Vans. After he left a note to his mum, he slipped his phone and wallet into his pocket and left the house. He saw Zayn was already waiting in the driveway in his father’s old Mustang. Louis got in and hugged his best friend. 

“So what’re we going for?” Zayn asked. Louis looked at him from the corner of his eye.

He mumbled, “Just some stuff.” Zayn shrugged, finding it fairly unimportant.

“So how are you and Harry? Did you ever talk to him after Coachella?” 

“Yeah, yeah, we’re good. He’s really sweet. About to start his junior year next month. Did you know Harry was going to be an english teacher? I didn’t know that until a few weeks ago,” Louis said, smiling to himself. Zayn hummed, noticing how happy his best friend was. 

Twenty minutes later Zayn pulled into a parking space at the mall and hurriedly left the car and ran into the building. He was well aware of what Louis most likely wanted to buy. Being friends with this boy for most of his life means knowing him back to front, through and through. He knew all of the things Louis was into, and what he hated. He knew everything about him, even the fact that he liked to wear panties sometimes. He knows that its hard to get them, and how hard it is to keep it a secret from his mother who frequently does the laundry, albeit Lottie saving his ass, and claiming them as hers to keep him out of speculation. She’d always tease him about it later though, sisters were never perfect. 

Louis listened when Zayn told him that he would be around, to just text him when he was finished and they could meet up later. With that, Zayn left Louis to do what he needed to do. 

Louis first stop was none other than Victoria’s Secret. He sifted through piles of lacy panties and found lots in his size. There were white ones with light pink polka dots and a light pink lace around the waist and thighs. There were ones that were only made of black lace, and ones that were blue with green lacy ruffles. His favorite were the ones that were almost a sheer dark pink with white lace. Louis bought all five pairs and rang them up without any suspicious or judging stares from the woman at the register. Apparently it was normal for a nineteen year old boy to be buying lacy panties at a store generally for women. It’s normal, really. It should be, though, Louis thought. It was ridiculous how this sort of thing was treated by society. Why couldn't he just wear what he wanted? Why do so many people have to be so against something that he likes?

His next stop was at Aerie. The store had mostly the same things, but Louis preferred to get his softer, bedtime panties here. He picked five pairs of soft, cotton panties in pretty pastel colors. The woman at the register was closer to his own age this time, and gave him a knowing look. 

“Nice choices, you’ve got the bum for these,” She said. 

“They’re not-um… thanks,” Louis stammered.

“Don’t even try to use that excuse on me. I know that if a boy wants to buy his girl lingerie, he would go to Victoria’s Secret and buy something sexy, not cotton. Plus, guys almost always buy bras that match whatever they buy, and you only got the panties,” The girl said, looking him straight in the eye and gesturing down to the bag of panties. 

“I-thank you,” Luis’ face was bright red, but he was kind of okay with this. At least she isn’t judging him or anything, like most people would. She smiled as she handed him the bag. 

He let out a sigh of relief as he left the shop, turning left and walking down a flight of stairs. He walked to the far right corner of the mall, dodging crowds of people. Once he reached the small shop, he took a breath and walked inside. 

It was a sex shop. There were mannequins in the front window with sets of red lingerie on, but other than that, it was near impossible to tell what else was inside. It was an eighteen years or older establishment, so there were nay people of legal age inside. There was a wall along the back of the store with racks and shelves with dildos, vibrators, and other sex toys placed neatly in organized rows. 

There were kinds of all shapes and sizes, some ranging from only six inches to ones that were a whopping fourteen inches long. Louis wanted to settle for something average but filling, maybe ten inches. Harry was only nine inches, but it was still pretty big and perfect for Louis’ liking. The rack wit the ten inch dildos was close to where the vibrators were, and there were also many colors to chose from. Louis saw a stack of very sparkly dildos that looked thick and delicious. There was a beautiful blue one at the back of the rack, and Louis decided immediately that it was the one he would buy. It was ten inches and almost clear, and blue. The sparkles were inside the plastic so the object could keep its slick texture. It’s a good thing that he got paid yesterday because if he hadn’t, then he wouldn't be able to afford all of this. He grabbed a chrome buttplug with a matching blue diamond at the bottom of it. He put the two boxes on the counter and waited for a woman with long black hair and a nose piercing to ring the items up before he shoved the bag into his Victoria’s Secret bag to hide it from any wandering eyes- he would rather someone see a lingerie bag than one filled with sex toys.

After a few more trips to various clothing and shoe stores in the mall, Louis called Zayn as soon as he got back to the second floor. They agreed to meet where they came in and walk out to the car together. 

“Can I see what you got?” Zayn asked before he put the key in the ignition. Louis shoved the bag with the others inside onto his lap and looked out his window. He heard shuffling in the bags and his face became bright red, although it shouldn’t have. Zayn has seen much worse from him. 

After a moment, Zayn pull something out of the bag, “Ooh, this is cute,” He said. Louis turned to see that Zayn had the thin lace hem of the green and blue lacy panties. Louis blushed and turned his head back out the window.

“Can we just leave now?” Zayn hummed and placed the bag back in Louis’ lap and revved the engine of his Mustang and drove out of the parking lot. 

 

That night, When Louis was sure everyone was asleep, he turned his lamp on and snapped a picture of his face and bare chest. He sent it to Harry with the caption: “hey xox”.

He stripped of his sweats and waited for Harry’s reply, which came a second later. Thank God for boys who reply quickly. Harry was smiling, shower-wet hair and naked besides his black briefs that seemed all to familiar to Louis. 

Louis sent a picture of himself from the neck down this time, showing his hand spread out just below his belly button. “Thinking of you..x” He tucked a hand under his boxers-he had decided earlier that this might not be the right time to show off his new panties- and began slowly stroking his length.

When Harry replied, he was laying on his bed with a huge tent in his briefs, captioned “me too, love,” making Louis moan. 

He was quick to take a picture of his nimble fingers wrapped around his own seven inches and sent it without a caption. With his free hand, he reached under the side of the bed and pulled out a box that was once used to carry one of his many pairs of Vans. Louis let go of his stiffy to pull out the lube and his new blue dildo. He shoved the box back under his bed once his fingers were lubed up.

His phone buzzed and he nearly dropped it trying to unlock it with his slimy fingers. This time, instead of the square being pink next to Harry’s name, it was purple. Harry had sent a video. 

He turned his volume down as low as it could go with him still being able to hear it and pressed the icon. Harry was working his hand slowly over his huge member, flicking his thumb up and around the angry head every other glide. Harry let out low grunts, but through the phone they sounded muffled and static-y, unlike what they would in real life. 

The video cut off and Louis couldn't help but roughly thrust two of his slippery fingers in at once. When he felt open enough, he pushed the dildo in slowly, savoring the wide stretch. He took a picture of the dildo after it had been drenched in lube already, but Harry had yet to reply. Louis decided to send a video of the scent once got himself into a rhythm of thrusting the silicon cock in and out of his hungry hole. The phone laying beside him vibrated and he grabbed it with his dry hand and opened the snap. It was just a photo of Harry’s hand wrapped in the white ribbons of his come. 

Louis remembered how that come tasted, salty and sweet at the same time, like Harry eats plenty of fruits. He remembered the way it felt sliding over his tongue and down his throat, almost the same texture of yogurt after it had ben mixed with a small bit of water, but warm. Nothing could explain the love Louis felt just for that taste. He spent much of the time at Coachella with his lips on Harry’s cock. After the first night before bed when Louis had first gotten his mouth on it, he felt that he never wanted to leave that position. 

Soon after imagining himself licking the come off of Harry’s long and nimble fingers, Louis spilled over the hand that was pumping his cock in time with the thrusts of the dildo. He scooped a bit off of the digit with his tongue and cringed. It tasted nothing like Harry’s, and like he needed to cut down on potato chips. He wiped his finger on his discarded briefs, sent Harry a goodnight message(making sure there were plenty of x’s) and rolled over to fall asleep. 

 

In the beginning of August, Louis, Zayn, and Niall all met up at the airport where Stan was flying in. It was only ten-thirty in the morning, but the boys were all jumping with excitement at the news that their friend’s plane had landed. When the gates opened, Niall spotted him first, rushing to wrap his arms around his friend. 

“Where ye been mate?!” Niall exclaimed, slapping Stan on the back. Zayn and Louis got their hugs in and stood, waiting for Stan’s luggage to come around the carousel. 

“Nowhere really, Shelby’s apartment. Dude, I’ve got to tell you, she’s got a bangin’ ass. You should fuckin’ see her, I knew I made a good decision,” Stan said, grabbing his luggage from the rack. Louis walked away after that, and waited for Zayn to come over to him(like he naturally would, they’d been friends for years, Zayn knew him best), standing in the corner. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Zayn asked Louis when he approached the smaller man.

Louis shrugged, “He’s not even acknowledging me, I don’t understand.”

“He’s just happy. He found someone perfect for him and he’s happy,” Zayn said.

“Well he's over there talking about her like a piece of meat. I don’t like it,” Louis retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked at Stan, who was assumedly still talking about how wonderful his girlfriend is, rolling his eyes. “This isn't Stan.”

“Be happy for him, Lou. I know Stan hasn't ever liked a girl this much, but maybe it'll be a good thing for him,” Louis nodded, walking back to Niall and Stan. It was okay. 

Hours later, Stan was dropped off at his parents house after a day out, kicking the ball around the field and eating junk food. Zayn dropped Niall off and took Louis to his house. They both got out of the car and creeped past the other’s rooms and into Louis’ bedroom. Louis laid spread-eagle in his bed and Zayn sat on his floor, digging under his bed for the box he knew was there. 

It was a simple wooden box, with a simple metal lock keeping the lid closed. Louis and Zayn were the only ones with the small key to unlock it. Zayn kept his on a chain around his neck, and Louis had his taped to the underside of his bed frame.

Unlocking the box, Zayn found that there was still enough weed to fill a single joint. He grabbed one of the wrinkled rolling papers from under the pile and rolled it tightly, pinching the bottom. With his other hand, he pinched small bits of the month-old weed into the open end. Once he had managed to pack the rest of the small pile into the one spliff and tightly twisted the open end closed. He grabbed the mini Bic lighter and with a few tries, he got a reasonable light going, taking a drag and slapping Louis’ ass. 

“Hmmmph,” Louis groaned into his pillow. It was almost nine PM, and Louis woke up far before his normal waking time, forgive him for being sleepy. 

“Do you want a drag of the rest of your weed or should I just take it all?” Louis jumped up at that, taking the spliff from his best mates fingers. Louis exhaled before bringing the joint to his lips and breathing in the familiar chemical. 

Louis could feel his eyes water, before he pulled away in a coughing fit. Zayn laughed, taking the joint away from his best friend. He took a few more long drags before stubbing the joint and putting it gently back into the box. They’ll finish it later. Zayn slid open the window and turned the over head fan on medium for ventilation. He crawled into bed with Louis, wapping his arms around the smaller boy and letting the sleep take over. 

Louis wasn't tired. Weed usually made him really sleepy, or really horny. He was definitely awake, so he prayed that he wouldn't get hard while being cuddled by his best friend. Once Louis was sure Zayn was asleep, he untangled himself from his arms. He wasn't surprised when Zayn barely shifted, always being a heavy sleeper much like himself. 

Louis made his way to his dresser and opened the top drawer. He tumbled through boxers and briefs, thick socks and short socks, before finding the pair of blue and green lace panties he’d been searching for. he snatched them quickly from the drawer and speed-walked to his bedroom door. Opening it carefully, Louis slowly walked out, making sure he stepped only on the wooden boards in the hallway that didn't creak. Thirteen years in the same house really allowed you time to get to know the place. He snuck slyly past his mother and Dan’s room, and then again past Fizzy’s room. On his left was the bathroom, finally. He shared the bathroom with Lottie, whereas the twins and Fizzy shared one. He was thankful for this moment, because it wasn't messy with toothpaste on the counter, or spit on the mirror, like the other girls’ often was. Lottie kept all of her belongings in her room, and Louis needed to thank her later. 

He closed and locked the door swiftly, taking off the jeans he’d been wearing since the morning. He pulled his phone from the pocket, and let them fall to the ground along with his briefs. He slipped the panties on and kicked the pile of discarded clothing to the corner. His cock was already half-hard and tenting in his briefs, so when he tore them down his smooth, tan legs, the member bobbed up and down a few times before being concealed yet again by this time lacy fabric. The ruffles were hardly ruffling as they were stretched around his growing dick. He thought it made him look even dirtier. 

He pulled the back of the panties up and over his ass, turning to see it in the mirror. He smiled as he opened the Snapchat app, taking a few shots of his ass in this position, giggling before sending each to Harry with a cheeky comment. Harry didn't open the first wave of snaps within five minutes, so he decided the man was asleep. Louis slipped the back down over the curve of his ass, exposing only a few inches of his crack before taking a picture. He sent it to Harry with no caption, allowing the man to have his own imagination once he opened these in the morning. The thought made him shiver, Harry waking up in a sleepy haze on Sunday morning, only to check his messages and see Louis, in all his naked glory. 

Louis pulled the panties down further, revealing his whole bum. He stuck it out slightly towards the mirror for effect, and took three pictures like that from different angles. He put his phone down for a second, pulling the back of his panties back up and taking his cock out, leaving his swollen balls still tucked into the lace. He switched the camera from front view, showing just his cock with the lace in the background. He drew red hearts around the member, just for giggles. 

Until Louis was satisfied with the snaps he sent to Harry, he couldn't be stopped. He ended up seated on the lid of the toilet, fisting his cock and spilling come all over his hand, careful not to get it on the lace (how would he ever get that past his mum?). He wiped his hand off on a strip of toilet paper and balled it up, stuffing it to the bottom of the trash can. He washed his hands after he slipped on his jeans, and carried his briefs all the way back to his room. 

Once he got back, he closed the door quietly, turning and stripping again. He found a pair of (dirty) joggers on the floor and slipped them on over his panties. Louis crawled back into bed, and let himself fall asleep. (Harry tries to call Louis five times the next morning, while his phone is on silent. Louis just laughs{and lets Harry get him off over the phone once he’s kicked Zayn out})

It’s September now, and classes are starting. Louis and Zayn are attending the same college, but Niall chose to go to the Technical school closer to their house. The two were prepared for the drive to the University of Denver, with their bags and boxes packed. Louis had received a text from Harry this morning, just a simple good mornign, although him most likely knowing that today was the day Louis starts college. It was confusing, but Louis had other things to worry about, like what things he would definitely need in his and Zayn’s dorm (comic books, yes. Cool band posters, yes. Louis’ collection of pokemon cards from when he was eleven, probably not as much.)

Louis’ mother called him down stairs, only to be tackled by Zayn, and having his eyes covered by the other boy’s rough hands. He stopped fighting it and prayed there would be a surprise outside, a car perhaps. It had to be a car, it was a car, fuck, he was going to drive. When Louis and Zayn had managed to stumble outside, Zayn unattached his hands from Louis eyes, there was a gray Nissan Altima in the driveway, and a boy perched sensually over top of it. His boy.

Louis ran towards Harry, who was still clutching the keys in his mouth as if it were a red rose and this were a romantic latin dance show. He did pull a white rose from behind his back, though, and melted to one knee seconds later.

“Louis Tomlinson, beautiful sunshine boy I met at Coachella three months ago, will you be my boyfriend?” Louis smiled, taking the rose and wrapping his arms and legs around the taller man. Harry spun them around a few times before dropping him to the ground and kissing him passionately. Louis felt tingles through his spine. Seeing this boy through the shitty Skype camera, or the even shittier Snapchat camera was nothing compared to what he felt now. He felt as if his hear would burst from shear happiness. He hugged Harry again, holding the rose away from his back, in fear of it being squished. 

“Yes, yesyesyesyes, yes,” Louis mulled into his neck. 

“Now that we have that settled, wanna go for a test ride?” Harry gestured to the nearly forgotten, brand new, car behind them. Louis smiled widely again, jumping into the drivers seat for the first time since driving school last summer and revved the engine. He waved to his mum and Zayn, who were smiling, both as happy for him as he was for himself. With a sudden burst of courage to let go of the steering wheel with one hand, he laced his fingers with Harry’s over the console and just smiled. The two sped away down the streets of suburban Denver with nothing behind them and almost everything imaginable in front. Whatever it was, Louis was ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me here:
> 
> Twitter: [loIitalou](https://twitter.com/loiitalou)
> 
> Tumblr: [dreaminglwt](http://dreaminglwt.tumblr.com)
> 
>            [ larrysmutrecs](http://larrysmutrecs.tumblr.com)


End file.
